User blog:Rapacious/Giveaway contest entry.
League of Legends: The Journey I believe that before telling you why I started playing League of Legends, and what kept me around for so long. My presence in this game is actually something unnatural if you consider my gaming experience: I usually finish playing a game, then start on a new one, and I almost never play that game again. You see, for me, games are like books. Once I have thoroughly enjoyed the story, I close the book and put it back on the shelf. League of Legends was Entirely different. It all started from Warcraft 3, and a custom map for that game. Haha, i think many assume it was Dota. Truth be told, I never saw the Dota map until I already had played LoL for 5 months. It was a map where up to 4 players could pick from 8 champs to finish a hack-n-slash map. I spent alot of time making champs for that map, and in the process, I gained an unbreakable bond to Warcraft's Hero model: 3 basic abilities, 1 ultimate. Upon a short visit to a friend's place, I saw League of Legends installed on his pc, and asked what it was about. When I heard that it's a Dota style game, with heroes that fit the Warcraft 3 pattern, I got curious enough to seach for and install it when I got home. I logged in, and did the tutorial, did a practice match, but... truth be told, i didn't do many matchmaking games. I sucked very hard, being new and not knowing how and what items to get, last hitting, and so on, heh. I spent alot of time in practice. After a while, i grew tired of it, and the high ip prices, so I stopped playing for a while. This changed completely a year after, when a friend asked me if I play LoL. I said yes, and he invited me to play sometimes. I dug after my old account, but found out that it had been deleted (the first one was made in beta). I made a new one really quick, and started playing. The fun part about playing with a friend was that it didn't matter to me if I lost or not. It was simply all around fun to play. I was just as bad, but in a week or two, I had gotten good enough not to drag my friend (who was lvl 15 when i had started) and the team down. I kept getting better, and had loads of fun doing it. Eventually, more of my friends were dragged in. At about that time, I started looking for a champion to main. The story follows below: My first meeting with Ezreal While the title is cheezy, I like cheeze. I guess you could call Ezreal my favourite champ in all of the game. Why is that? I first found out about Ezreal while trying hard to determine who my first champ would be. Most of you might not remember this moment, especially really old players, but it feels clear as daylight for me. When I read his lore for the first time, I felt like I found a small piece of myself. Born with great potential, but choosing to waste it to follow a silly passion, and in the end finding with that passion something that drew out that potential. Also, at that point the fact that all his skills did damage was incredibly alluring. Basically, all his skills screamed "OMG COOL!". The plot thickens! I think that readers so far might have thought that taking those facts into consideration, I instantly built up to him and bought him. Well, you're not really far off, but no... I unlocked Vladimir. He came out the weekend I had enough points, and i was drew in by the blood manipulation theme. Cheap. I know. The life and Death of Ezreal I still wanted to play Ezreal badly, but watching him get nerfed each week in patch notes got me more and more discouraged about unlocking him. At that point I was really n00by when considering things, and considering the fact that I had to be picky about who I unlocked, I pretty much gave up on unlocking him for a while. Ok, I've gotten the Lazorz, how do I use it? After unlocking about 14 champs, I finally unlocked Ezreal. And we had fun times. The end. NOT YET! It would have been a pretty horrible ending. I simply couldn't play Ezreal AT ALL. I wasn't sure wether to get AP, AD, to play as a caster, or to play as a caster (yeah, I pretty much played casters only at that point, or meele DPS. I really couldn't do anything but feed in normals. But i didn't give up, because I really liked the champion, his lore, and everything! Rising to Glory. And staying there! At one point, I actually found a guide written by Bushidoo on MOBAfire, on AD Ezreal. It focused on my current playstyle of AD mid-game jungling Ezreal, which I integrated and improved upon. It basically recommender Wriggle's as a first item, so i took him on a test drive. It was the first game where I actually started to carry with Ezreal. Why Ezreal? Because every match that I manage to carry feels like a true accomplishment. Ezreal has a pretty incredible skill cap to play effective, and every shot that you manage to land makes you feel like the king of the world. Matches where I play him are always action packed, and he pulls my reflexes to their limits. Right now, he's had his share of buffs, but the fact that I could carry teams with scores of 1x-x-1x even before them, the effort that I put in learning him, and the fun he brings me when I play him, and appraise from other players that I've earned make him the best champ for me. If you're planning to grab Ezreal Prepare to be exposed to a whole new level of requirements. Ezreal is all about hitting your skills, and knowing where to be nearly to perfection. You always need to be at the right spot, at the right time, and launching skills in the right spot, at the right time. Learning to play this guy will increase your prowess at playing league of legends thousandfold, because he needs the best of everything to be effective, and not only a ks artist. If you're looking for any other reason, I'll have to tell you that nothing compares with a well placed mystic shot into the FoW which kills a running target, or Shifting after an opponent and ending his life with the Arrow, or changing team fights from accros the map, while killing the enemy team in the process. He simply is SO REWARDING. But don't take my word for it. Try him out yourself ^ ^! Rapacious OUT! Category:Blog posts